See It
This has to be my best creepypasta idea ever. I hope you enjoy. This story cannot be faker. -GREEN0704 The Story I See It... and I know it... just look closely... and you'll See It... I was always just a normal kid. Nothing exciting ever happened on my street. Of course, that didn't last. I was playing Minecraft with my two best friends: Maurice and Seth. We did everything together. Especially read Creepypastas. Just like this one. There was this one girl on our street. She never talked to anyone. No one tried to talk to her. Except me. Why did I talk to her? Why couldn't I just copy everyone else?! I one day tried to talk to her. I asked her if she wanted to be friends. She looked at me with pale eyes. She was blind. Noticing this, I asked her: "How do you navigate your way through school everyday?" She looked at me with those blind, soulless eyes and said: " I only see it. The blind one. If you look closely, you'll see it too. " She then walked away perfectly navigating her way. She left me with confusing thoughts. Later at lunch, a few bullies came up to me. "Ha, you talked to that weird blind idiot?! Priceless!" The leader said. I didn't like him insulting me or her. Is it a crime to try to help someone?! I got up and gave him a big fat punch to the nose. He fell down on his back. Everybody looked at me with shock. Pretty much everyone cheered that I finally stood up to the school bully. His sheep walked away with angry faces. All classes were normal. I walked home without seeing the girl. I wondered where she went too. I went home, cleared out my backpack, and found a very strange object. A note. I read it. It said as follows: Meet me at this address. It trusts you. It wants you to Se''e I''t ''to'o. 'There was an address. I didn't know who could've given this to me. Then it hit me. The girl. I ran to the address hoping for answers above all else while not even bothering to tell my parents where I was going to. I ran into the beginning of the city and saw an old run down building with the address. I had to admit I was scared. I thought that this was a Creepypasta for a minute. I went into the house. I saw the girl. Just looking at me. She walked into another room while beckoning me to follow her. She brought me into a room with a computer. An old, run down computer. Three figures glowed in the computer. They came out. The three spirits. The scare musketeers. Null, Entity 303, and Herobrine. Then a fourth figure glowed. It was a kid. He walked out of the computer. It was me. It looked like me but seemed more powerful. "Hello, Sean. Or more like, Hello Me." He said. " My other creation wants you to be able to see, right? " He asked nudging the girl. She nodded. He came over and touched me. I saw it. I was in a story. Most characters in creepypastas don't know that their in a story! I could see it. I know it now! My only purpose is to do what the story tells me. I would never normally go to a strange address! I saw it! Everyone here lives in a story. And me. The real me. He writes us! He creates us! Every little world in these stories are created! Without everyone even knowing we're in a story! These eyes... They let me see. EEEYYYYEEESSSS!!!! Eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes! I need them! IF YOU'RE READING THIS CREEPYPASTA CHARACTERS, JUST LOOK! YOU'LL SEE IT! YOU'LL KNOW IT! JUST LOOK! I SEE IT! I KNOW IT! IT FEELS AMAZING! I KNOW MY PURPOSE!!!!!! EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES EYES -------------- 3 Weeks later in a nearby insane asylum... "So what's wrong with you kid?" A doctor asked me. " Nothing, I See It... and I know it... just look closely... and you'll see it as well... " 'I See It... and I know it... just look closely dear creepypasta... and you'll see it as well...''' Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Good Creepypastas Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Long Pastas Category:Wall of Text